


Encounters of Love

by toyhto



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: And Geralt is jealous and doesn't communicate well, First Time, Getting Together, Jaskier is a bit dumb, M/M, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:34:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22301926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toyhto/pseuds/toyhto
Summary: ”Geralt,” Jaskier asked with his mouth full of bread and his head heavy with wine, “why don’t you ever like any of my lovers?”
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 47
Kudos: 938





	Encounters of Love

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't help myself.
> 
> Just so that you know, I'm only familiar with the Netflix show and a little bit with the video game.

”Geralt,” Jaskier asked with his mouth full of bread and his head heavy with wine, “why don’t you ever like any of my lovers?”  
  
To be fair, he had been thinking about it for a while now. He had said to himself that it was only because Geralt didn’t like _anyone_ , Jaskier’s lady friends included. But usually, Geralt showed his distaste in people by being quiet and looking bored. That was his favorite tactic with Jaskier, anyway. When he met one of Jaskier’s lovers, he didn’t settle for quiet loathing. Only two nights ago, he had walked in to Jaskier sleeping with a very nice young lady from the village they had just freed from a considerably worrying monster. He had looked like he wanted to murder both Jaskier and the lady, and then he had said in a grunt so low it was barely audible that if he ever saw Jaskier having encounters with the lady again, he would fuck off for good.  
  
It hadn’t been always that bad. In the beginning, Geralt had only seemed a little impatient and sour when Jaskier had talked to him about the joys of love he had personally experienced. If Geralt had seemed a little unwilling to participate in the discussion, Jaskier hadn’t thought twice about that. He was sure that behind all those incredible muscles and beautiful hair and magnificent eyes Geralt was a sad man who had been alone for a long time before he found Jaskier.  
  
But now, now this was becoming a problem. If Geralt meant what he had said yesterday – and Jaskier didn’t think he did, because what the hell he would do without Jaskier – they really needed to solve this.  
  
“Geralt?” he asked, when Geralt was just standing there, in the middle of the tiny room they were staying in for the night. “Is it that you don’t like my taste in women? Or do you dislike pleasures of love in general? That can’t be it, because I’ve seen you get some, you silly man.”  
  
“Hmm,” Geralt said and walked out of the room.  
  
  
**  
  
  
Geralt didn’t come back to the room before the moon was high on the sky and Jaskier was more than a little worried. If he had been someone else and Geralt hadn’t been Geralt, he had definitely gone looking for Geralt by now. Who knew what monsters lurked in the dark of the night? But he knew Geralt was more comfortable with monsters than with most humans, so he waited in the warmth of the bed until finally Geralt opened the door.  
  
“Hi,” Jaskier said. “You’re late. I really should get at least nine hours of sleep every night.” Then he realized Geralt was looking odd, well, odder than usually. He sat up in the bed dragging the covers with him. Geralt seemed to be checking the room. “There’s no monsters in here, Geralt. I’ve been here all night. I think I would’ve noticed.”  
  
Geralt snorted. It was great that Jaskier had learned to know him so well over the years, so he knew Geralt only meant it in an affectionate and friendly way. “I wasn’t looking for monsters,” Geralt said, but he looked more relaxed now. He placed his sword at the side of the bed and started undressing.  
  
This was one of the aspects in their life together that Jaskier had learned to enjoy the most: seeing Geralt undress. Geralt was such a private person. He never seemed eager to have someone touching him or looking at his naked body, even though it was obviously gorgeous and he had to know it. So, Jaskier took it as a high honor that Geralt didn’t mind him sitting here and watching as more and more of Geralt’s scarred but still somehow soft-looking skin was revealed.  
  
Jaskier blinked. His favorite part of Geralt’s body was Geralt’s chest. It looked so broad. If Geralt chose to squeeze Jaskier against him, Jaskier could easily drown there. But that didn’t mean he didn’t like other parts of Geralt as well. He had always admired Geralt’s bottom, of course, but then again, everyone admired Geralt’s bottom.  
  
“Jaskier,” Geralt said, “are you sick? You look a little feverish.”  
  
“No, no, not at all. It’s just, it’s very warm here in the bed.”  
  
“Good,” Geralt said and undressed the rest of his clothes. Jaskier made room for him and he lay down on the edge of the bed. “It’s cold outside.”  
  
“I can believe that,” Jaskier said and a took a deep breath. Geralt was clearly in one of his talkative moods. Maybe he should try again. And surely Geralt wouldn’t just walk away from him now that they were already in the bed. “Geralt?”  
  
“Yes?”  
  
“Do you think my taste in women is bad? Is that it?”  
  
Geralt pushed the covers aside and sat up.  
  
“Holy fuck,” Jaskier said, and because he really didn’t know anything that would stop Geralt from leaving, he wrapped his arms around Geralt’s bare torso and squeezed. Geralt was incredibly warm and big and almost as soft as Jaskier had always thought. Then he remembered they had been in the middle of a conversation. “You can’t just walk out when I ask you a question, Geralt.”  
  
“And why is that?” Geralt asked, his voice a tremble against Jaskier’s arms. “And why are you hugging me?”  
  
“I’m not _hugging_ you,” Jaskier said, “stop being silly. I’m stopping you from leaving me.”  
  
“I was just going to -,” Geralt said and paused.  
  
“You don’t even know what you were going to do,” Jaskier said, squeezing him tighter. “You’re so thick sometimes, Geralt. It’s your luck that I’ve grown so fond of you. Why don’t you like the women I sleep with?”  
  
“Jaskier,” Geralt said in one of his most meaningful tones. It was too bad Jaskier wasn’t sure what it meant.  
  
“Geralt,” he said in an equally meaningful tone, because he didn’t want to seem like he didn’t get it.  
  
Geralt took a deep breath that made it almost impossible for Jaskier to hold onto him. Good lord, his lungs had to be _enormous._ “You’re right,” Geralt said, which was so shocking that Jaskier let go of him. “I shouldn’t care.”  
  
“Care about what?”  
  
“You know,” Geralt said and lay down in the bed. “Sleep now.”  
  
Jaskier bit his lip. The conversation had ended more quickly than he had anticipated, and he was more confused than before starting the conversation. But that was usual with Geralt.  
  
He settled down in the bed and shifted a little closer to Geralt’s warmth. “Good night, Geralt. And, you know. Your skin is really soft for someone who’s as hard as you are. On the outside, I mean. I’m sure you’re soft inside.”  
  
“Hmm,” Geralt said.  
  
  
**  
  
  
Jaskier decided to drop the subject. Geralt didn’t like his lovers, and he didn’t like that Geralt scowled and snorted so much, even though he had quietly grown quite fond of those stupid gestures. That was how things were and they could live with it.  
  
It turned out that he was wrong.  
  
Geralt had slayed a few beasts just outside a tiny village and they were having a late dinner in the local tavern, when a nice-looking you woman came to talk to them. Well, she came to talk to Geralt, but when Geralt told her she should leave them alone, she started talking to Jaskier. Jaskier didn’t mind. The young lady had light brown eyes and a blond hair, and she actually looked a little like Geralt but in a more feminine way. And she put her hand on Jaskier’s shoulder in a way that suggested she might like Jaskier’s hands on _her_ shoulders and on other parts of her body, as well. Jaskier was very experienced at making suggestions so he knew.  
  
He didn’t even have time to tell the lady in which room he and Geralt were staying, when Geralt stood up so quickly the pints on the table fell.  
  
“Geralt,” Jaskier said. “You shouldn’t be impolite. The young lady was just -” Then he saw the look on Geralt’s face.  
  
Geralt looked like that one time when he had caught a very bad flu and almost died.  
  
Jaskier glanced at the lady and then at Geralt again. He had really wanted to sleep with someone tonight. Well, he hadn’t been thinking about that until ten minutes ago, because what he had been thinking about was that he was so very glad Geralt was alive. He couldn’t really imagine Geralt dying, but these days, it seemed that every time Geralt fought a monster, Jaskier was a little afraid for him. He didn’t know when it had started. Perhaps when they had started sleeping in the same bed. He just couldn’t go on without Geralt’s warmth at the nights anymore, not now that he had gotten used to it.  
  
But then the lady had come to talk to them and he had forgotten about Geralt being alive and started thinking about a nice warm bed and a nice warm body against his.  
  
“I’ll just go,” Geralt said. He sounded very unhappy like usually, but there was something about this specific unhappiness that made Jaskier worried.  
  
“No,” he said. Damn the lady. Damn the warm bed and the warm body. Geralt was warm, too. Maybe Jaskier could pretend to be asleep and then wrap his arms around Geralt in the bed and squeeze himself against Geralt’s very nice back. Geralt would let him. They were very good friends, he and Geralt. “No, don’t go. Or I’ll come with you.”  
  
Geralt looked at the lady with a meaningful look.  
  
“Fine,” Jaskier said, even though he couldn’t keep the disappointment out of his voice. He turned to her. “I’m so sorry, but my friend and I, we’ve been travelling a lot, and fighting monsters, of course. We’re quite tired. I think we’re going to spend the night alone this time, just the two of us.”  
  
“Oh,” the lady said. Something shifted on her gaze. “I didn’t realize.”  
  
Jaskier didn’t realize what the lady hadn’t realized, but he tried to seem like he did. Geralt was shifting his weight from one foot to another and the gesture made him almost seem impatient. “Yes, well. I think I’ll say good night now. Maybe some other time.”  
  
Geralt grunted.  
  
“Maybe not,” Jaskier said to the lady. “It was very nice to meet you. You’re very beautiful.”  
  
Geralt snorted.  
  
“You _are_ ,” Jaskier said. “Don’t mind him, he’s just jealous.”  
  
And then his heart passed a beat almost like it once had when a particularly nasty witch had casted a curse on him while Geralt had been trying to deal with the witch’s tiny army.  
  
The lady walked away.  
  
Jaskier turned to Geralt. Geralt was looking at him like he always did, with warm and tender impatience. Nothing had changed. Maybe Jaskier was just imagining things.  
  
“Can we go to bed?” he asked. “I’m tired.” He knew he didn’t look tired.  
  
“You aren’t tired,” Geralt said.  
  
Bloody hell. “I just want to go to bed.”  
  
“Hmm,” Geralt said.  
  
Jaskier took a very deep and very loud breath and then started walking. They had a tiny room upstairs, next to the food closet. Geralt followed him when he walked to the room and sat down in the bed, starting to undo the laces of his boots. Geralt closed the door and then just hovered in there, and Jaskier wondered maybe for the first time how the fuck he had ended up sharing what felt like his whole life with Geralt. Not that he minded. But clearly there were a few discussions they should’ve had and hadn’t.  
  
He kept his eyes on the floor. “Geralt?”  
  
Geralt didn’t answer. Jaskier wasn’t surprised.  
  
“Are you jealous?”  
  
Geralt sighed.  
  
“You goddamn fool,” Jaskier said, “you thick-headed idiot, are you _jealous?_ Really? Is that why you’ve seemed so bothered about my occasional encounters with naked women? Why didn’t you say anything? You should’ve said something.”  
  
“I -,” Geralt began.  
  
“And I can’t see why you’d be _jealous_ ,” Jaskier cut in. He had so much to say to Geralt, to the fucking idiot who was _jealous_ even if he had no reason to be. Jaskier had followed him through the continent for _years_ now. Did Geralt really think that making love with a nice lady was going to change that? “What’re you worried about? That I’m going to leave you? That I’m going to fall in love and not want to bother with your quiet company anymore?” He paused to take a breath but while he was doing it, he happened to take a glance at Geralt.  
  
“Well,” Geralt said.  
  
Jaskier cleared his throat. “ _Holy fuck._ ”  
  
Geralt looked more than a little uncomfortable.  
  
“You’re afraid I’m going to leave you.”  
  
“It’s not -,” Geralt began and then paused, seemingly searching for the right words, “- just that.”  
  
Jaskier stood up. He had managed to take his boots and trousers off, so his state of clothing wasn’t completely appropriate for a conversation like this, but then again, Geralt had seen him in every possible state of clothing before. “What is it, then?”  
  
Geralt just stared at him.  
  
“What do you want?”  
  
Geralt clenched his fists, and Jaskier couldn’t help but stare. Geralt’s hands were _huge._ Sometimes when Geralt touched him, for a moment he wasn’t able to think about anything besides how _huge_ Geralt’s hands were. If Geralt placed his hands on Jaskier’s hips -  
  
He cleared his throat. “Geralt, tell me. Is it that you don’t want me to fuck women?”  
  
Geralt looked like he wished very badly there was a monster around that he should go kill right now.  
  
“Just answer the question,” Jaskier said, “and if you walk away from me this time, I’m going to go and find that young lady and bring her here and we’re going to make love in our bed, yours and mine.”  
  
Geralt looked very unhappy. “Yes.”  
  
It took Jaskier a moment to remember what he had asked. “Okay, then. You don’t want me to fuck women. Don’t you want me to fuck anyone? Ever?”  
  
Geralt sighed.  
  
“Because, Geralt,” Jaskier said and then did the bravest thing he had in all evening: he walked to Geralt and placed his hands on Geralt’s shoulders. Geralt jumped a little but didn’t back away. “The thing is, I am very content with the life I have with you. I like having you in my bed. I like watching you undress. I like almost everything in you, even though sometimes I hope you’d talk to me about your feelings. However, even though one’s life _can_ be very fulfilling without the joys of making love with another person, it’s not the kind of life I would personally choose. So, if you aren’t willing to sleep with me, I wish you’d stop being a jealous bastard and let me sleep with other people.”  
  
“Hmm,” Geralt said.  
  
Jaskier leaned in closer. “What was that?”  
  
“I -,” Geralt said and frowned, “I didn’t -,” and he rubbed his nose, “I didn’t say I wouldn’t be willing to…”  
  
Jaskier waited for a while, but maybe it was unfair to think Geralt would manage a whole sentence in the circumstances. “You didn’t say you wouldn’t be willing to do what, Geralt?”  
  
“Sleep,” Geralt said, his eyes moving back and forth on Jaskier’s face, “with you.”  
  
Jaskier swallowed. He noticed vaguely that his hands on Geralt’s shoulders were trembling. Geralt clearly noticed it as well, because he placed his hands on Jaskier’s. “Your hands are _huge_ ,” Jaskier said and then remembered they were in the middle of a conversation. “Geralt, you’ve never showed any signs of wanting to sleep with me.”  
  
Geralt frowned at him. Well, now that he was thinking about it, it _was_ true that Geralt had travelled with him for years. Geralt slept in the same bed with him and washed his back when they were taking a bath together and cleaned his wounds in the rare occasions that he got hurt, even though to be fair Geralt probably did everything he could to stop that from happening in the first place. And Geralt didn’t seem to mind when Jaskier touched him, even though he never let anyone touch him, and he had once let Jaskier braid his hair. He had been drunk, but surely it still counted.  
  
And for a long time, he had been very angry every time he found Jaskier sleeping with someone else.  
  
“Geralt,” Jaskier said, “we should really learn how to communicate better.”  
  
Geralt grunted.  
  
  
**  
  
  
Geralt didn’t sleep with him that night. But they shared the bed as they always did, and in the middle of the night, Jaskier woke up and realized Geralt had turned to his side and was now facing him. Geralt’s eyes were closed and he was breathing evenly, so Jaskier took his chance. He shifted as close to Geralt as he could and then pushed his face against the crook of Geralt’s neck and wrapped his arms around Geralt’s shoulders. Later, he woke up to Geralt stroking his back and, if he was quite right, sniffing at his skin.  
  
When they finally made love, it was one of the most uncomfortable moments in Jaskier’s life so far. Geralt didn’t say anything besides an occasional _hmm_ and Jaskier talked so much he didn’t have a chance at knowing what he was saying. He knew that they both were just nervous, but it didn’t help that it was very difficult to know what was going on. But eventually he got so excited about Geralt’s broad chest and nice arms and lovely hair and incredible eyes and scowling mouth and tender hands that he forgot he was nervous. After that, everything was quite alright.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe I didn't write Roach in this because clearly Roach is the best. Say hi to me on [tumblr](http://toyhto.tumblr.com)!


End file.
